S² Engine
devouring Zeruel's S² Engine]] An S² (Super Solenoid) Engine (S²機関, S² Kikan), also referred to as an S² Organ, is an organ located within the core of an AngelWhile never stated directly, the location of the S² Engine is strongly intimated in Episode 05 during Shamshel's autopsy, and careful observation shows that Unit-01 is targeting Zeruel's core while "taking the S² Engine into itself". which grants it a limitless source of energy. Evangelions are not born with S² Engines,No reason is provided, although numerous speculations exist. and are thus (normally) dependent upon energy supplied via a power cable or an internal battery. A mostly-intact S² Engine is obtained from the corpse of Shamshel and sent to Germany for further study by the Third Branch's Energy Analysis Unit.Neon Genesis Evangelion. Episode 05. After the S² Engine is restored, NERV's Second Branch in Nevada undertakes an experiment to install it into Unit-04, which results in the disappearance of the Eva, related facilities, and everything and everyone else within an 89-kilometer radius, swallowed by a Sea of Dirac.Neon Genesis Evangelion. Episode 17. Despite the loss of the restored organ, the research data is preserved in Germany. The project continues, ultimately producing nine Mass Production Evangelions outfitted with artificial S² Engines.The End of Evangelion. Episode 25'. A berserk Unit-01 is eventually able to obtain an S² Engine from the Angel Zeruel by physically devouring the organ and assimilating it as its own.Neon Genesis Evangelion. Episode 19. According to SEELE, this acquisition makes Unit-01 an "absolute being" and the living embodiment of a god.Neon Genesis Evangelion. Episode 20. The S² Engine is said to be the only thing (aside from, presumably, a soul) required to "complete" an Eva and bring it to a level of existence equal to Adam's.Neon Genesis Evangelion 2. Classified Information. S² Engine. An intact S² Engine is never seen in the show, although it is known to be double-helical in structure, much like DNA. (Regular solenoids are shaped like spirals.) Name The name comes from Dr. Katsuragi's Super Solenoid Theory.Neon Genesis Evangelion. Episode 21'. He had intended to create an actual device ("S² Engine") based on the principles established with his theory and verified with Adam's power source, but this never came to be.Evangelion Chronicle. Why the name "engine" was applied to what is unarguably a flesh and blood organ is never stated. It appears consistent with the show's tendency to disguise the inherently biological with terms of mechanical connotation. Incidentally, written with different kanji, 器官, "kikan" does mean "organ", providing a bit of wordplay that doesn't translate into English. Fruit of Life "Fruit of Life" is considered an alternate term for "S² Engine", and exists in contrast with Fruit of Knowledge. According to Fuyutsuki, Unit-01 had attained power equal to that of a god's upon acquiring both Fruits.End of Evangelion. Episode 26'. The Fruit of Life is a reference to Tree of Life of ''Genesis, the fruit of which was said to bestow immortal life. Notes and references See also * Dr. Katsuragi * Core * Fruit of Knowledge Category:Angels Category:Evangelions Category:Science